kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Kongregate Wiki:Unofficial Code of Conduct
As a long-time user of Kongregate (with previous accounts), SteveySA made an unofficial code of conduct that can be peer-reviewed and edited. The rules under the articles are unorganized. You can view Kongregate's official Code of Conduct here. Article 1: Behavior I. Please do not act like a jerk. Think about the possible reactions and consequences of your actions. It takes less than five seconds, literally. II. Don't feed trolls. Ever. The reason they are trolls is because they feed on attention and outcry. Make an appropriate remark or two, mute them and/or contact a moderator if one isn't present. III. Don't mini-mod. Mini-modding or asking to be a moderator will diminish the respect others give you and your chances of getting an to the right of your name. This also goes for comments in games and Collabs submissions and posts in forums. If you do that, you will diminish the chances of being either a regular moderator or a curator. IV. Don't e-peen. If you realize that you are now level fifty or higher, good. Go on your parading. But don't tell us every time you level up once on Kongregate. It will make the level ones cry. V. You refer, you lose. Referral links are cool and all, but don't post them in public. If you want a select group to have the referral link, private message them. Further, keep the links PG-13. Article 2: Content I. Keep all of your content PG-13 or below. Consider the fact that there are thirteen-year-old users (and probably some users are younger). A link to a porn site, an inappropriate image, etc., are not allowed on this site. Remember this, if it isn't appropriate in the eighth grade, it isn't allowed here. II. All intellectual property must be yours. This includes games, art (in the Collabs) and sounds (in the Collabs). You can make profit from any and all of them. It wouldn't be nice if a commoner stole Newton's notes. So it isn't nice if you monetize a game from someone else. Yes, even crappy games. III. Content must be relevant and follow the rules. Optical illusions won't count as games. Quiet audio files (with no sound) don't count as sounds. Blank images don't count as art. Article 3: Forums I. Please search for the topic you want to discuss. ''' Don't feel deprived that somebody already made the thread you wanted to. It is an advantage, because the discussion is already built up for you. If a topic hasn't been discussed for at least one month, proceed to reviving it by posting in it or making a thread about it. II. '''Once you know that your thread is original or recent,'' PLEASE choose the correct forum.'' It is annoying for people to see irrelevance in a thread. Do us all a favor and pick the right forum. III. In lengthy posts, please split your text into paragraphs. Try reading one thousand words all in one paragraph. Hard, right? IV. In serious conversations in the Serious Discussion, Technical Support and Programming forums, check your PUGS. When challenging your theories and ideas, it is beneficial to be a superb writer. When solving a problem in Technical Support or Programming, it is easier to read normal words. V. Here are answers to questions asked in various forums. ''' :1. You become a moderator by having a good behavioral record, an active experience on Kongregate, Kong-smarts and a tendency not to ask how or if you become a moderator. :2. Only moderators or administrators can own chatrooms. Administrators make chatrooms and give them to deserving moderators. :3. You make a Flash game in Adobe Flash, Flex or with an Actionscript decompiler. :4. Moderators are not paid for what they do. They do get perks, however. They can play games in beta, own chatrooms and check how naughty or nice you've been. VI. '''Shock sites are NOT awesome. They are annoying, and they can be dangerous to some. Article 4: Chat I. Don't troll, spam or hate. It's not nice and annoying. Save it for your mind. II. If simple and easy to read, it's cute and fun; but don't overdo role-playing messages. Some moderators will consider it spam. Telling people that you are going to run to get a donut, then buy a bazooka and shoot all one-hundred diplomats in your city with it while simultaneously calling the nearest people who are not targets something related to female canines is a bit overkill. Actually, it is overkilling overkill. III. Abide by the law of the room. Speak the language in it. We are not trying to be insensitive here. In a chat room, people are meant to communicate. If a boy from Japan and a woman from Spain were to be locked in a room, it would be almost impossible to communicate. Same with the chat rooms. They are categorized by language. If you don't understand what the categories mean, the Languages translations are here.